


Let Me Help

by stanuris



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angsty sorta, M/M, gay babies are Struggling in their relationship, iwaizumis mom is queen in this i adore her i wrote her like takeos mom bc im trASH, iwaoi - Freeform, oikawa's dad is a piece of shit, theyre adorable, tw for abuse mention and blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:00:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4895608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stanuris/pseuds/stanuris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi can hardly believe that his boyfriend is late for their six month anniversary dinner. Oikawa, on the other hand, can hardly believe that he got as lucky as he did to have someone like Iwaizumi Hajime as his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Help

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from an anon: iwaoi and "Shit, are you bleeding?!"  
> i like to make myself suffer.  
> TW for child abuse mention.

Oikawa is ignoring Iwaizumi’s calls. Again. It’s not like this isn’t something he’s used to, his boyfriend has strict, strict parents. It still sucks, though, because Iwaizumi’s anxious brain automatically wanders to all the girls that never seem to stop fawning over Oikawa, and wondering if that’s where his boyfriend might be. He checks his phone, for the tenth time in the last five minutes, just waiting for a stupid text with a dumb emoji tacked onto the end of it. He gets his long-awaited response twenty minutes later, almost a full two hours after Oikawa was supposed to meet him for a date.

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa’s voice is as bright as ever, and Iwaizumi can’t help but let out a sigh of relief. 

“Oikawa, thank god, where were you?” He’s too tired to be angry, and he trusts Oikawa. He knows that he wouldn’t have done this on purpose, or so he tries to rationalize.

“I’m sorry, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa draws out the words, sounding much like a small kid. “My dad decided to have a talk with me.” His voice quiets with the last bit, and Iwaizum’s worry fades. 

“Oikawa, you idiot, just get your ass over here, alright?” Iwaizumi is about to hang up, when he hears what sounds like a sniffle from his boyfriend.

“Mean!! I’ll be there in fifteen minutes.” Oikawa hangs up with that, and Iwaizumi huffs out a small laugh.

True to his word, Oikawa arrives outside Iwaizumi’s door in fifteen minutes, a flashy smile adorning his face. With a small peck to Iwaizumi’s cheeks, Oikawa laces his arm through Iwaizumi’s.

“Where to, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa laughs, seeing a blush creep across Iwaizumi’s cheek.

“Come on, idiot.” Iwaizumi mutters, gently leading Oikawa to a familiar park. They’d been here many, many times, but Iwaizumi had to admit that it was much nicer to be able to look at his boyfriend as the sunset glinted in his eyes.

Iwaizumi had set up a picnic, complete with flowers, a cute checkered blanket, and a small, stuffed alien for good measure.

“Happy six months, babe.” Iwaizumi whispers, leaning over to kiss Oikawa. Dinner is peaceful, and the silence is filled with bad puns, teasing, and throwing bits of food at each other. They’re staring up at the stars, hands intertwined, when Iwaizumi rolls over to give his boyfriend a kiss. Running his hands over Oikawa’s arms is something the idiot always likes, but when Oikawa flinches, he knows something’s wrong. Iwaizumi gently runs his hands across Oikawa’s chest, and his eyes zone in on a mark on his boyfriend’s neck.

“Oikawa, what the fuck is that?” All Iwaizumi sees is red, red, red, red, like red lipstick that those stupid girls wear to try to impress Oikawa, and a bruise. Not a fucking bruise, no, it’s a hickey.

“What do you mean, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa’s voice is still teasing, but anyone can tell how strained it is.

“Is that lipstick?” Iwaizumi breathes, terror coating his voice.

“No! No, god, no, I promise.” Oikawa reaches for Iwaizumi’s chin, trying to tilt it so his boyfriend would meet his eyes.

“Then what the fuck is it?” Oikawa doesn’t respond, he can’t respond, not around the lump in his throat and the tears threatening to spill over.

“Is that fucking blood?” Iwaizumi asks. He can’t help but to feel partially relieved in thinking that this might be the case, that thank god he wouldn’t have to worry about the love of his life cheating on him, but his heart is still pounding against his chest. "Shit, Tooru, are you bleeding?!"

“I’m sorry, Hajime.” Oikawa whispers, tears rolling down his cheeks. Iwaizumi tentatively reaches out a hand, gently brushing against the red spot, and, sure enough, his hand comes away with a trace of blood on it. Oikawa only calls him Hajime on two occasions: the first, when things get a little bit more heated in their alone time, and the second, when it’s something very, very serious.

“Babe, what happened?” As recognition floods over Iwaizumi, it’s soon accompanied by rage. “That fucking asshole didn’t lay a hand on you, did he?” Oikawa can’t trust himself to reply, and the lump in his throat is back again. 

It doesn’t take Iwaizumi very long to shower Oikawa in apologies and gentle kisses, with soft “where does it hurt”s and “what can I do”s, doing anything and everything he can to make him feel the least bit better.

“You’re coming home with me tonight.” Iwaizumi doesn’t let go of Oikawa’s hand once as they walk back to his and his mom’s apartment, and almost doesn’t let go by the time they get inside.

“Mom?” Iwaizumi calls, trying to hide his nerves.

“Hmmm?” Her familiar face pokes out from behind the wall to say hello, and her eyebrows scrunch together in confusion.

“Is it alright if Tooru stays the night?” He asks, and Oikawa does his best to hide the blush sneaking across his cheeks.

“Of course!” His mom smiles, and when Iwaizumi and Oikawa begin to make their way to Iwaizumi’s room, she stops them. “But I do hope you don’t think that the pair of you will be sleeping in the same room.” A smile paints her face when she sees her son’s fearful expression as the two teenage boys turn towards her, simultaneously.

“W-why do you say that, mom?” Iwaizumi tries to disguise the tremor in his voice, and his mom simply laughs.

“Six months, and the two of you don’t think I’d noticed? I may be old, but I’m not blind.”

Iwaizumi knows, when Oikawa falls into a fit of laughter, that everything would be okay for them soon. He knows there’s still a lot to figure out, and a lot to do when it comes to protecting his boyfriend, but he can’t really bring himself to care, as he begins to erupt into huffing laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaaaand that's it! thanks for reading, hope you guys enjoy it! leave me kudos and comments if you liked it, they honestly make me so very happy. c':
> 
> if you want to see the original post, here's the link to it on tumblr!  
> http://goodknight-moon.tumblr.com/post/129030955610/shit-are-you-bleeding-iwaoi-pls


End file.
